Big Time Concert
by Lover1777
Summary: What will happen when VicTORIous and Big Time Rush meet? Normal stuff right? Wrong First James has his "lucky" comb stolen then someone trys to kill them wow such a normal day
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anyone besides my O.C Kloee.**

James P.O.V.

It started off as a normal day, loud, bright, and rowdy. Not that I'm complaining I take out my "lucky" comb and brush my hair

even though it looks all of the sudden Logan snatches it from my hand "give it back Logan" Kendall says

"Nah I'd rather keep it after all he does say it's lucky" Logan snaps back.

All the sudden Gustavo walks in and Logan throws my comb behind him I run and get it and stick it in my pocket.

"DOGS WE ARE HAVING A CONCERT TODAY AND I DON'T WANT YOU ACTING LIKE MONKEY DOGS"

"Doesn't he know how to talk?" I try to whisper.

"What did you say?" Gustavo says trying to cool down

"Nothing",I say as I whistle like I'm innocent

**5 hours later**

Ugg we have to go all the way to Maine I reach into my pocket to grab my lucky comb and it's gone

"WAIT WE CAN'T GO YET!"

"What now monkey dog" Carlos laughs at his own joke.

I am so going to punch him in the face later but for now I NEED to find my lucky comb or else I'm going to die

I quickly go behind a door, and come out a quick 5 seconds later in a Sherlock Holmes suit someone here is guilty

but who? Logan, Carlos, Kendall , and I are all sitting in chairs next to each other with Logan sitting across from us

"we know you did it".

"Did what." Logan says looking more than annoyed

"It" Carlos says again laughing at his own joke

Now everyone is looking more than annoyed and start to stare at Carlos with a death look.

"What did I do" Carlos says innocently then starting to chuckle.

Then him and Kendall go into a slap fight not noticing Kelly walk behind them with her hands on her hips looking tired

really tired "OK GIRLS TIME TO STOP." This time everyone laughs.

**On the plane**

I'm sitting next to Logan and I think to myself this is my chance to get him to give me my comb back

"Logan give me my comb back NOW"

" I didn't take your stupid comb" Logan scoffs

"Take that back now" I say looking at him with my death look.

"And what if I don't"Logan says trying to challenge me

"I will kill you"I say knowing I don't mean it .

"fine your comb is not stupid" he says as we finally got off the plane.

**Tori's P.O.V**

Today we got this new girl who is really sweet her name is Kloee it's like Chloe exept spelled different I think that is awesome but what is even awesomer is

we are having a concert with big time rush eeeepp! I hope I meet James Diamond he is supposed to be sooo cute. I have alll of BTR's albums I love I want to be famous

but we are just the opening act anyway I found a weird looking comb on the floor it says lucky comb on but cute I really want to return it but i don't know who it belongs to

Ugh Trina's running around telling everyone how beautiful and talented she is hopefully she doesn't sing.

Oh no she's gonna do it but Jade punches her in the mouth.

" She saved us all" Rex says

"shut up you give me a headache " Jade snaps.

Yeah she is really rude she hates Kloee, I don't know why she hates everything she makes videos about everything she hates wow she actually has a list

but on the plane we get to sit in first class and Cat is running around the plane she got a sugar rush from her free chocolate chip cookie. She is sitting with an old man saying you know mirror

has six letters and most of them are R's uh oh she just texted me.

Jade just told me I have a sugar rush do I XD i feel like laughing

Here is what everyone is doing Cat is laughing like a mainiac, Jade is punching Rex in the face, Rex is being punched in the face by Jade,Beck is wait where is Beck Oh pretending he doesn't see Jade punching Rex Oh good old Andre is showing old people the internet I love the internet hehe.

Finally we get off the plane and I bump into JAMES DIAMOND!

**This is the first chapter of Big time concert don't you love cliffhangers wait you don't how dare you! I NEED another O.C. leave your descriptions to win a big thing of...AIR! limited time only if you do it now then you get two things of air WOW what a deal and leave reviews and read one of my sis's fanfics truth or dare by OfLifeandDeath oh yeah it is a hetalia fanfic Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori P.O.V**

I am face to face with James Diamond OMG! I am freaking out so badly I probably look so uncool "Hi" I say sheepishly.

"Hi I'm James Diamond frim BTR" James says nervously.

Wow James sounds nervous, how can he be nervous he sees millions of girls all the time I'm just plain old Tori Vega

average teenage girl. While he's James Diamond famous rockstar and he's nervous! I don't know what to say to him I'm not talented

so I am freakin out, what do I do what do I do? Wait tell him I'm the one he's proforming with of course " I'm Tori Vega we are doing the opening for your concert"

"Well Missy I'll have to hear you sing" James says.

"Is that a challange" I say

Why do I have to be so stubborn I mean he's challanging me right?

"You bet I am I don't want a bad reputaion".

" I don't care who he is it is on"!

"Cat,Jade, and Kloee come here BTR is challanging us"!

" I never said us I said one or two at a time" James says like I should know that

"Me and Jade will go first" Cat says in her happy little voice.

_Jade: Someday i'll let you in. Treat your right. Drive you out of your mind._

_[Elizabeth Gillies:]_

_Someday I'll let you in_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you outta your mind_

_Oooh_

_[Ariana Grande:]_

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

_[Both:]_

_Always want what you can't have_

_Is it so bad_

_When you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_As I whip you_

_Into shape, ya boy_

_Let's get it started!_

_[Both:]_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_[Both:]_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_[Elizabeth Gillies:]_

_So stop trying to walk away_

_No you won't ever leave me behind_

_[Ariana Grande:]_

_(Noooo)_

_[Ariana Grande:]_

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

_[Elizabeth Gillies:]_

_(That's right)_

_[Ariana Grande:]_

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_(Ooooohh)_

_[Both:]_

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_When I break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_[Both:]_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_A oooh yeaaah_

_Ah oooho heeey_

_Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah_

_[Both:]_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby_

_Yeah if you are my baby_

_And I'll make you crazy tonight_

_[Both:]_

_Look at me boy_

_'Cause I got you_

_Where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_When I break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cause now I'm driving_

_[Both:]_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play_

_At the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Ohhhh_

_YEAH!_

James is staring with his mouth wide " Be careful you might catch flys" Kloee states.

"My turn EPPPPPPP" I say I've never been so nervous.

_"_Need me to hold your hand" James says

Oh I'm not so nervous anymore I am going to kick his butt!


	3. Chapter 3

**James P.O.V.**

We are going to be beat by our openning act we are doom and Tori Vega is sooo cute I wonder if she likes me

UH OH Logan is walking up to Cat what if he beats her up? Hmmmmm if I can can get close enough than I might be able to hear them talking

"Hi I'm Logan from BTR" Logan says nervously.

" Hi I'm Cat" Cat says like well Cat.

Long story short Logan said some cheesy jokes Cat laughed and he asked her out should I ask Tori Vega out hmmm I'll think about it she lives in Hollywood I live in L.A. they are right next to each other and we could see each other everyday there is a guy drinking out of a coconut I'll go see how he is.

"Hi I'm James Diamond may I ask why you are drinking out of a coconut"?

" They give me visions".Sikowitz says.

" What kind of visions"?

" I don't know I just see them" Sikowitz says laughing.

Wow I should'nt have done that he scares me how can Tori handle him YIKES! So we are going to hear Tori sing yay!

Should I be exicited to have my butt kicked hmm makes me wonder I'm going to look it up on but Tori is hot really hot hotter than me in fact that scares me but I should go look it up on .

**Ten minutes later**

Apperently I should'nt be exicited but who cares I'm going to see the hottest girl in the world sing!But we can kick butt to who am I kidding our openning act will show us up that can't happen not that I will stop it.

"JAMES LOOK OUT" Tori shouts.

I duck just in time to miss a SNIPER BULLET! Someone just tryed to assanate me wow not on my things to do list!

"Did you see who shot it"I asked

Wow I'm feeling sleepy really sleepy and my neck hurts I pull a sleeping dart out of my neck and suddenly I black out.

**Tori's P.O.V**

Oh my gosh someone just shot James with a sleeping dart I pull out my phone to call 911 no service in the middle of Town Square! This is a set up OWW my neck hurt THEY JUST SHOT ME TOO!

**Kendalls P.O.V.**

Wow two of my friends just got shot wheres Carlos and Kelly everyones here besides them. Tori and James are being wheeled into the hospital and they are'nt here where are they I hope we find them soon.

**Another cliff hanger I will give a hint one of them is working for the bad guy ( a P.O.V ) but which one oh and the other one was kidnapped so Review Review Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anyone besides Kloee!**

**Tori's P.O.V**

James is still asleep I really think this can't get worse OH NO, why did I say that now it will get worse OO some flowers they have a note it says:

HELP! ME i'm being help captive by carlos this is only short time so only a short time thing

sincerly, kelly

What the heck does that mean huh that is just wierd " Kelly is no where to be found " the guys say to the finally awake James I can't really open my eyes that big to it looks like I'm asleep it's really wierd.

Then James askes the guys to leave he usally likes the guys to be there wow then out of no where he says " Tori Rose Vega will you go out with me ".

I shoot up and my eyes burst open YESS!

Your awake? James says looking suprised.

Of course I am and now I'm even more awake!

Hey so whens our first date? I say.

Don't worry about it.

**Kelly's P.O.V**

I'm locked up in some dark room and I'm totally scared my eyes and mouth are byned and gagged I have'nt eaten in 5 days!

So your awake you hungry? and mans voice says.

I nod.

Untie her mouth NOW! he says again.

Quickly my mouth is free.

And he hands me a plate with tap water and moldy bread, do I get some dead rats with this too? I say.

Don't get your hopes up. He says.

I eat quickly then a sharp pain goes through my arm I go out cold.

**Kloee's P.O.V**

Carlos and I are going on our first date! He leads me to a taxi and I get in "Where we going"?

You'll see Carlos says.

I get out an abandoned warehouse?

Carlos is all the sudden in front of me with a gun "Put your hands be hind your head and slowly go in.

**A/N Good cliffhanger? I don't know I'm sorry that I have'nt been writing for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own anyone but Kloee!**

**Kloee's P.O.V**

Oh my gosh my crush is holding a gun to my head by instict I cry "please don't hurt me please I love you"

Really? Carlos said.

Yes why are you doing this?

He has my family. He will kill them. He's gonna kill Kelly! I'm sorry Carlos says

THUNK I'm out cold.

I wake up I hear muffling I go to it "Kelly is that you"?

"YES I'M HERE FOR YOU" she whispers

I fall apart crying I sit in her lap and then she hugged me. Carlos did this to me he has his family, who is he?

I don't know he is sly and clever but we'll make it through I swear. Kelly says.

I fall asleep knowing someone still loves me in here Kelly my angel.

**Kelly's P.O.V**

I'm all this girl has right now she is more scared than I am I need to be here for her I CAN'T die!

Kelly I'm scared what's gonna happen to me Kloee says

NOTHING as long as I'm alive you hear me NOTHING!

OK she says

Kloee come here THE man says

W-w-what a-are you gonna do to me?

You'll find out

**~5 hours later~**

What did he do to you?

He raped me... I hated it!

You should I chuckled

I love you like I love my mom you are my mom right now Kloee says

I love you too I said

**James P.O.V**

We can't find Kelly and Kloee! What happened to them OH yeah ummm none of the guys had my lucky comb Tori did I should probly appoligize.

tonight is my first date with Tori we're going to go to the carnival. There's a note under the door.

Who is the real bad boy the one who has been kidnapping girls Kendall he is jealous of competion!

What no he is my best bud he could'nt have!

~5 minutes later~

I'm knocking on his door so hard it's about to break in.

WHAT! Kendall says

OH! sorry bro what's up?

THIS!

I shove the note into his face.

What no no no I was with you!

Then let me check your room for a weapon.

You won't find one then let me in!

Fine.

WHAT THE HECK IS THIS

I don't know!

I'll tell you a gun with Kloee's blood on it!

**A/N DUH DUH DUUUH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER hehe hope you LOVE! Oh REVIEW! AND FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been forever but I'm back I'm so so sorry plz read!**

**Tori's P.O.V**

It's been an hour since Kendall got arrested but he deserved it we search the gun more and found traces of Kelly's blood he killed them Carlos punched him in the face and asked with tears in his eyes why he killed Kloee I felt so bad for him I scheduled a shopping trip just me and him and James of course I have to get ready soon I almost forgot duh!

**Kloee's P.O.V**

Kelly got taken into his room sometime ago and Carlos has just been staring at me for the past at least an hour now he's walking up to me

" Kloee I'm so sorry what has Marco done to you?" he asked

" He um raped me" I said whispering the "r" word

" HE WHAT he told me he wouldn't I'm so sorry he has my mom and sister I Love them but I can't let him hurt you like that" he said this is the Carlos I fell in love with.

" The exit is right over there hide behind the storage boxes until dark I'll be there then." he told me

I ran took a breath of fresh air and relaxed I was safe until I thought Kelly!

**Carlos's P.O.V**

I couldn't let him hurt Kloee like that I'll get someone else for him I mean sure Kellys like my mom but she isn't my mom you know? That's when Kelly stumbles out crying then yells "CARLOS WHAT DID YOU DO TO KLOEE WHERE IS SHE KLOEE SWEETHEART KLOEE!" Then Marco stormed out what did you do to the younger one? I told you not to kill her! Ugg he pulled out his gun and grabbed my mom and pulled the trigger BAM her blood went all over the room and my little sister said "Carlos help me" he went to grab my sister I was in shock I couldn't move then he said "Get me someone else for my plan or else!"

Then he shot my sister in the foot and she screamed I did too.

**James P.O.V**

Tori's taking me and Carlos shopping cause of Kendall killing Kloee poor guy I havent seen him this upset since he lost his helmet so yeah he's depressed. When we left he went the wrong way to go to the mall. "Dude you missed it" I said he just kept going until we got to a ware house he shoved us in and stopped and kicked a pile of boxes and all the sudden Kloee is walking behind him he pushes her in to and she says " but you promised"

**NO ONES P.O.V**

Carlos drives back to the hotel and goes to his room and writes a note

Take the Police to 1840 Westmann rd #8

Then pulled out his gun and pointed it to his head and said I'm sorry Kloee.

**Cat's P.O.V**

OMG there was a loud bang and when we went up Carlos was dead he shot himself he left a weird note but we're gonna follow his request later It's midnight and our concert is tomorrow the show must go on!


End file.
